1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manual transmission for an automobile, and more particularly, it relates to a manual transmission comprising a transmission case, an extension housing provided separately from the transmission case, a case cover for covering an open upper end of the transmission case, a shift lever retainer provided separately from the extension housing and mounted on the upper surface thereof and a shift lever shaft provided along the case cover and the shift lever retainer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the case cover and the shift lever retainer of a manual transmission for an automobile are connected with each other under a condition that dust seal is achieved in a portion through which the shift lever shaft passes to prevent exposure of the shaft. However, the case cover and the retainer are individually mounted to the transmission case and to the extension housing respectively, for improving sealing effectiveness of the junctions thereof. Consequently, the upper surface of the transmission case to which the case cover is mounted and the upper surface of the extension housing to which the retainer is mounted are not flushed with each other unless they are simultaneously worked, leading to inconformity in location of the connecting portions.
To overcome such a defect, a conventional manual transmission employs a dust boot made of elastic material such as rubber for sealing the connecting portions of the cover and the retainer to absorb the inconformity in location by deformation of the boot. However, the dust boot is difficult to assemble into the transmission since the same should be placed to cover the shift lever shaft and the outer peripheries of the connecting portions after connection of the case cover and the shift lever retainer and the space for working is limited. Further, the assembled dust boot tends to be displaced or broken by vibration to damage the sealing function on the connecting portions.